Of hunt and fire
by Artemis-Silver huntress
Summary: James night son of artemis champion of Hestia is running ,running from his mother and her hunters .when he arrives at camp half blood he makes friends,enemies and a fool out of himself.
1. Chapter 1

James POV:  
I rolled over in surprise at the sound if footsteps , it was early and the sun still hadn't risen, and fell right out of the to self do not sleep in trees.I groaned sitting up coming face to face with a young was eight years old with dark red-brown hair and eyes that flickered with started laughing "hefty stop that" she ignored me "my lady" I whined she didn't stop "come on " she fell notches ground gasping "ROAR" she smiled still giggling " I can't believe . actually .haha. Fell out.. a tree."she started laughing again harder this time.

Eventually she calmed down enough to speak. " James , I came to speak to you because of the danger you are in " I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "As you turned fifteen today and as such you would be a man in Sparta your grandfather has removed his protection ,you are defenseless.I believe now would be the time to go to camp ." I looked up in surprise .i had been begging her to let me go to camp since I had first heard about it. "However,bad news aside it is your birthday today and unless I am mistaken then it is custom for you to receive gifts" I nodded in excitement Hestia spoils em so her presents are usually handed me over a backpack with a flame emblem ,her symbol."here I have to go but try to make your way to camp Olympus " she smiled at me and disappeared In flames ."show off " I muttered "and they call grandfather bad zeus is even close to your drama"

I climbed back up the tree and rescued my old bag from the branches before making my way back down .First I opened the new Bag and took out my was a old leather notebook and pages were blank and on the first page there was a note. 'James,every hero has a story to every story deserves to be told. Write down everything that happens and everything that has happened because if ever there was a hero more deserving of a story it is you. Your patron Hestia' I smiled and slipped the book and pen back into the bag next present was a small pouch filled with drachmas and but final present was a celestial bronze ring flames etched into the surface and words in Greek illuminated in imperial gold τέσσερις φέρνει I translated the words easily : Flame bringer.

I rubbed by finger over the words as I slipped the ring on and it changed into a golden sword this time the word were inscribed in bronze τέσσερις φέρνει on one side and in Latin , quatuor facit. I grinned test swinging the made a satisfying swish as it moved.I tapped the handle and it was a ring was cool.

I smiled as I placed the all my old stuff into the new bag. A spare tee shirt,A bunch of slightly singed pictures of me and my friends long dead thanks to my mother, and a kitchen knife which I put in the old bag. I lit a small fire using the powers Hestia had given me and pushed the old bag and knife inside "Thank Hestia bit I didn't want to leave this hanging around" The fire glowed brighter and the bag disappeared .

I shouldered my new bag and started walking.I made it out of the woods and into the city by twelve it took slightly longer because of a run in with some deer I mean come on give me a break mum , and a hellhound just one but it took some time. I sighed pulling out a drachma not wishing to part with it Muttering the summons in Ancient Greek I tossed the drachma and watched it disappear into the Tarmac .Moments later a battered newborn taxi appeared with the words chariot of damnation on the side.

I climbed in "Camp half blood, Ten drachmas now ten when we arrive for your secrecy." I spoke immediately knowing they would agree they wanted the drachmas and I pay ore than the lousy I did them the drachmas I braced myself and they sped off and I managed not to have my body slammed onto the were at the camp in moments and I handed them the drachmas and hid a shudder. "I pay well if someone asks offering drachmas for info don't help I'll double their price" the hags nodded "we are happy to oblige for a price" the door closed and the cab sunk down into the ground I jogged up the hill past a pine and into the camp.

-Line break-

I walked calmly up to a large house and knocked carefully a satyr opened the door " Uhmm Mr.D someone her for you" I heard a sigh and a muffled voice before the satyr ushered me in . A centaur and a man were playing a card game of some sort. immediately I recognised them. "Lord Dionysus" I bowed I already had one goddess on my bad side probably best to be polite I looked up to find him grinning " see someone knows me hah " he looked back at me "So Son of Artemis huh she is so annoyed at you never have I had so much fun as watching her hunt a hit on Hephaestus TV you know" my eyes widened in shock,Firstly he knew me and secondly I was a tv show. " thank you I think" he nodded and turned back to his game .

The centaur looked up at me "I assume you would like a tour of camp , you will have to stay in the Hermes cabin until you are here are the stolls now" that was a relief I didn't want to stay in mothers cabin anyway. I turned to see two boys who looked around seventeen."We didn't do it " the first spoke "yeah we are being framed" the second continued .Chiron shook hi head "never mind that I want you to give ...Sorry how rude what's your name" I looked back "huh oh James .James Night" he nodded and turned back to the boys "yes I what you to give young James here a tour of the camp. " I was grabbed by the two relieved boys and dragged out of the house.

"Thank the gods you arrived when you did we were about to get busted for spray painting the Aphrodite cabin brown .Oh I am Travis and this is Connor , immortal counsellors to the Hermes cabin" they mock bowed "yeah I'm James " An hour later I had been shown the cabins,forge,forest,lake , award arena , armoury Pegasus tables ,dining pavilion and the climbing were on our way over to the archery field. "So you like archery?" Travis asked as we made our way over "ugh no way I wouldn't touch a bow if it was the last weapon on earth." The twins raised their eyebrows "I wouldn't tell the Apollo cabin that " Connor smiled " why not?" Damn why was I such and idiot "ugh my mum was very into archery and I suppose she alienated me a bit" I lied quickly and by the looks on the twins faces they didn't believe a word.

"Uhm yeah here it is " Travis waved his arm across the field and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Their faces brightened "come on " Connor yelled "dinner " Travis finished .I had to run to catch up with them and we entered the dining dragged me across to a table filled with tons of other kids. "Hermes cabin meet James unclaimed he'll be hanging with us for a while" some kids groaned but most smiled the majority of the kids looked like the twins ,dark curly hair mischievous smile .I gripped my bag protectively knowing what children of Hermes were infamous for.

I pilled my plate high with food before I was handed a cup and was told to tell it what I wanted "anything " I whispered over to Travis he nodded encouragingly "sprite " I grinned as it appeared "rainbow sprite" I grinned as it changed .come on I was a twelve year old kid with a magic cup wouldn't you want multicoloured sprite ? After a while I was dragged up to the fire where I saw my patron .I nodded to her. It didn't draw any attention .i pushed some food I to the fire "Hestia please don't let her claim me and thanks for the presents" I whispered quiety before following the other kids back to the table . I sat and turned looking up at Hestia who sat tending the flames she turned to me with a smile and I could hear her in my head ' I'm going to claim you I already asked Zeus.' I nodded waiting for the inevitable .

I continued eating but stop as I heard gasps I looked up to see a glowing flame above my head .i watched Chiron take control of himself before he spoke "Hail James Night,Son of. Hestia goddess of the hearth and fire." I watched him kneel and others followed suit.

-line break-

I was led by the brothers to the Hestia cabin through a maze of other cabins dedicated to major and minor gods.I watched as roman and Greek demigods trained and talked, stopping to stare as I walked past . The cabin was wooden smaller than some comfortable looking A bronze tag was nailed to the door with her name inscribed "here you are the cabin of Hestia or Vesta of you prefer " Connor nodded then thought " hey do you know what you are roman or Greek?" I looked back at the twins remembering what my mother had told me about the honour and respect given to gods by their parents I was definitely Greek "Greek definitely " they grinned before leaving "see you tomorrow " they yelled before jogging off towards their own cabin.

I walked in the cabin was small and wooden inside matching the exterior .There was a fireplace at the end with four beds two either side of the room line up against the wall a chest at the end it was very summer camp . Hestia like Hermes was kind to travellers and people who needed a home if they respected her .There was know one her but I assumed the beds were for just in case . I unpacked all my stuff and placed it in the chest I had no spare clothes except a teeshirt so I had to go to the camp store tomorrow . I took the notebook and pen over to the fireplace and started to write.

_Ok my name is James Night I am a son of Artemis.I know I knew virgin goddess I get it but just wait I'll get to 's still a Virgin goddess and what not. I am twelve years old and the champion of Hestia. Ok what do I look like . I'm Four foot ten with short curly auburn hair and silver eyes.I kid you not . I never usually take an interest I'm usually on the run but I guess I'm ok looking or at least I like to think so I am not Prince Charming but I'm ok .On all my last school report , I was nine , my teacher described me as a troublemaker who needs to pay more attention in class. I wasn't great at school but most demigods aren't I have ADHD and dyslexia big signs that I am a demigod .ADHD was my fighting instincts and the dyslexia was cause demigods are hard wired for ancient greek or Latin not English . I don't know why i was born but I do know my mother and her immortal girl guides hate me. They left me alone until I was nine years old . I was on my way home when I was grabbed by a bunch of girls and dragged down an alley I blacked out and woke up tied to a bed .I was nine so I panicked, I started thrashing around and screaming within minutes a fifteen year old girl with short choppy hair and punk clothed charged in glaring at me .She was wearing black jeans with a death to Barbie teeshirt and a Angry looked at me glaring causing me to stop and push myself as far into the bed as possible .She sneered "so abomination what do you want " I was nine and was a bit idiotic I have to say "uhm mis scary lady uhm why am I tied to a bed and hey" it only just dawned on me "I'm not an abomimimamation " I clearly couldn't say it right "what's a __abomimimamation?" She sneered " a genius aren't you "really?! my teacher said " she broke me off with an electric shock my back arched against the bonds as the electric current went through my body "don't speak listen .firstly My name is Thalia not ms scary lady second you are tied to a bed until lady artemis comes to question you .third when you are speaking to me or anyone else who is here you speak with respect don't speak unless spoken too understand?" I nodded In shock (no pun intended ) and she left with a last angry glare my way.I don't know how long I lay there until someone arrived I kinda just day dreamed going off into my own head and memories but I'll tell the rest another time._

___bye ,James_

-line break-

i woke up the next day and wandered aimlessly down to the dining pavilion?I had finished the first page in my notebook last night and the memories were painful.I had a pocket full of drachmas and I was up early so I headed to the camp store before breakfast.

A nymph ,I think, opened the door and introduced her self as juniper .she told me she and husband Grover The Lord of the wilds worked part time to help the camp .Immediately she started pulling camp tee shirts and jeans out of cupboards and off racks before I left I and five new camp tee shirts and three pairs of jeans , a new pair of navy converse and a leather necklace which juniper explained was for the beads at the end of the summer.

i headed into the dining pavilion and sat down at the Hestia table summoning rainbow sprite again I piled my plate high with pancakes a few I sacrificed to Hestia before sitting back at the a minute I turned to see Hestia sitting beside me " Hey Hestia " I spoke cheerfully after the pancakes and syrup. "James good morning I thought I would come see how you are faring" I nodded and she pulled a pancake off my plate . We started a mini food fight and by the time the dining pavilion was full we were both covered in syrup and were laughing loudly I managed to grab her and push her down tickling her but she shifted form so she was taller and grabbed me and proceeded to tickle " ok ok you can have the pancake" I yelled and looked up as she finished it off every one was staring at us "Uhmm hi guys im james from yesterday and this is Hestia " everybody gasped before bowing "hey James " I looked over at Hestia "how come you don't bow you should this is fun " I laughed " this is what happens when you stay eight for too long also I think you are supposed to let them up " she walked to the front of the dining pavilion dragging me along.

"Heroes you may stand , hi nephew " she waved at Dionysus who nodded "I am here to visit my champion and unofficial son James as you can see we are a bit sticky any way bye " and she disappeared again with the flames . I stood awkwardly at the front before walking back to my table when breakfast was over the stoll twins told m I could do activities with their cabin as it was only me in the Hestia cabin .I agreed to meet them down at the climbing walls after I changed.

Heres the thing about the Hestia it is new like most minor cabins it has it's own bathroom so i didn't have to share with the rest of camp. I showered and dressed in my new camp clothes before abandoning my old clothes in the bin they were pretty battered.

I jogged across the camp to the climbing wall where the Hermes cabin were messing about " ok whos first hmm James wanna go?" "uhmmm" I looked up at the two walls lava was pouring down and they shook occasionally. "Please" Connor pleaded "we wanna see how good you are " I sighed oh we'll I have to go eventually so "sure I guess" "that's ths spirit." Travis grinned ok over you go .

I did well at first I shoved my foot onto a ledge an doubled myself up I managed to dodge some lava and held on for a small earthquake I was half way tithe top when the walls shook uncontrollably and I felt my grip loosen I held on and tried to keep going but I gauged the moved wrong and fell down into the lava below .

-Travis POV:

we watched James climb he was good he managed to get half way and held I. While the walls shook but he moved to soon after and an after shock through him to the ground h. Landed at the bottom in a pool of lava and I watched as more poured over him "do something" Connor yelled as he ran to help the kid I ran across to him and watched as he pulled a dazed james out "quick I turned to Emily a hermes one of my halr sisters get a medic fro the Apollo cabin" she nodded and ran off "hey travis you might want to look at this " I turned to see Connor staring in disbelief as James sat up "ouch can I go again " I stared "your not hurt ?" He shook, his head " my head hurts a little but heat doesn't hurt me it's a Hestia thing " I turned to Connor and we shared a look " you are going to be excellent for pranks!" he grinned and say up his shorts weren't burnt because they didn't land in the lava but when he realised his teeshirt was his eyes widened and he grabbed his hoody from the side and pulled it in really fast not letting anyone see Him.

James POV:

So after falling off the climbing wall I ruined my teeshirt I'm a genius that two today. Apparently most kids can climb the walls really easy so looks like I gotta practise.a lot. After the climbing wall we went over to the archery field and then we just messed around down by the lake I didn't take part in the archery but the lake was fun percy jackson,a son of poseidon made the water do loads of cool stuff like pushing swimmers into the air. I didn't swim because of two reasons 1.i didn't have any gear and 2. I didn't want anyone to see what artemis had done to me.

Travis and Connor were really cool they let me hang out with them all day and introduced them to their were friends with loads of kids but the majority were older campers from the wars. I ended up sitting in a group with about ten other kids but when I left to go to the bathroom I was ambushed by some kids.I mean they grabbed me. "what the hade? let go of me " I thrashed but wasn't able to achieve much with five kids holding me .I was dragged towards the bathrooms for my 'initiation' But as soon as they started moving only two kids stayed holding me .I moved ducking down pulling them with me before I slammed my fist in the first nose before turning on the second who let go to fight .

I ran back to the group knowing I was not gonna be able to do anything in a fight against four kids ,five if broken nose stood up.I made it slipping on the sand and landed in a heap in the centre of the group . I brushed off the sand and sat back down "initiation" i told the rest of the group. Clarisse a daughter of ares frowned " we stopped that thanks to prissy, who was it?" "I dunno five kids grabbed me I broke ones nose before running back here" she nodded before returning to the conversation. It was cool apparently they had only just gotten back from the summer solstice meeting on Olympus where there was a huge I asked about olympus they told me hey only went on the solstices or after a big quest."yeah" Nico spoke " like when we got this part immortality after the second war"


	2. We are so dead

Ugh i groaned as I was dragged out of bed. "Come on " Max groaned as I dug back into the covers. I had been her three weeks and she was the only kid my age I hung out with. So I was friend and all with Travis and them but they were immortal and shared all these jokes that were only funny if you were lived during the two Olympian wars. I met max when I was messing about in the woods when I saw her. she was wearing a panda onesie open over a pair of denim shorts and a camp hood was up and beside her was a beaten up leather jacket She was hanging upside down from a tree tossing chips at a large black dog with golden is hilarious ,every time I see her she's wearing something different doing something weird or funny.

rolling over I climbed out of bed. "You never did tell me where you got infernus " she grinned shoving me off my bed "up and I'll tell you" she shoved her braided hair behind her back . I grinned "I'm up I'm up what are we doing today anyway " she shook her head "not telling " I climbed up off the floor and pulled a pair of jeans and a camp tee out of my chest and headed for the bathroom "back in a sec".I came out to find infernus on my bead and max grinning arms folded across her chest "finally your ready gods your slow " I shook my head and followed her watching as infernus hopped off the bed ran ahead.

"Soo infernus huh" raising her eyebrow she turned to me as she walked "smooth you have such a way with words you know that" "yeah but you promised to tell me " I whined .she punched me lightly on the shoulder " fine I got him when I finished my first quest my dad gave him to me " she jogged forward and I had to run to catch up " so daddy got you a dog huh I thought he disapproved of all your erhh.." I gestured to her outfit .Today she was wearing skinny black jeans with yellow suspenders hanging down ,an orange long sleeved camp tee covered with a see through black vest and a black fedora with a yellow band of smiley faces all around the rim was resting at an angle on her grinned "totally he hates my look more than we'll anything btu I got a quest I did honour to his house blah blah blah anyway it kinda sucks cause I was trying to make him hate me more than Nico"

i smiled remembering when we had visited the had made me wear rally colourful clothes like her with lots of smiley faces her dad was dumbstruck. I don't really know why but she enjoys it. "come on then where we off to?" She stared at em her jaw dropping "Olympus you dumb ass it's the summer solstice gods your special aren't yah ready to see your mummy " I growled "come oN this is so pointless head up to Olympus to see if were good enough like a bloody auction or something " her eys glinted devilishly and she grabbed my arm and dragged me away "don't worry it won't be boring this year cause I have a plan" "we are so dead " I groaned as I followed her to the bus "what do you want me to do?"

* * *

We arrived on Olympus and as we went up in the elevator I contemplated Max's words "just be my amazing self " huh what was that supposed to mean the elevator dinged as we walked onto Olympus and max tooled off I had to run to catch up with her and we reached the council room in a heap giggling and out of pushed open the door jumping on my back "onwards" she cried and we walked in or at least I did she stayed on my back and as we were the last group up the meeting had already finished.

"Anything else" Zeus' voice boomed across the room clearly he was addressing the other dirties but never give max a chance to talk trust me it's scary ."come on " she hissed in my ear. I sighed shook my head and walked to the centre of the room

"my lords and ladies my name is max and this is my trusty steed James" she introduced herself like a showman jumping off my back "and I believe I have just the thing for you " Zeus' jaw dropped and many of the deities were staring at us wondering why we were still Not dead. " As you know year after year us demigods come show off a it show if were worthy quests and that very tedious but this year now with my amazing plan and my assistant slash steed James that can all change" I looked around the rooms chiron had his face in his hands and the campers were looking Grace stepped forward "father please excuse these demigods "she sneered at me "the boy never had manners and as for the girl she has a bad choice in -" she was interrupted by her father "thalia it's fine I want to see what they say. He nodded at max to continue " we'll as I was saying tedious but now with my amazing people skills you need not be bored" she nodded t em "do your thing " "wait what " "entertain them"

i looked up at the gods and grinned knowing wha I was going to do if I was going to die because of max at least I was going to go out with a bang ." Ladies and gentlemen gods and goddess' I believe you may know me .my name is James night , son of Artemis dont interrupt you can destroy me later but I am here to entertain you " max groaned "you are terrible " I looked up "I am a demigod not by choice but by birth but by profession I am a comedian so what 'bout that ambrosia? I heard the food of the gods was good but phew it was smoking .literally steam and smoke I think I better lay off I dont know maybe I'm addicted like a certain go. We know and love hey mr.D how's the diet coke replacement enough for your wine no didn't think so too much yeah probably but on the subject if much yo apollo I heard you were into haikus are they on behalf of our ears I'd say they are bleeding 'much', "

Dionysus and Apollo were glowering but a couple of others were smiling so I continued " what about arty yeah I know my muM Of mn landed on the moon does that mean you broke your vow twice? But still I don't know which was a bigger insult man on the moon or the name the Apollo project hah it was named after her older brother .What did you say your older really we'll that would explain the wrinkled .kidding kidding you dont look a day of paver nine hundred ninety nine" I paused for breath to see Apollo had cheered up he was grinning at me my mother looked furious I only just dodged the arrow

"we'll that was two of Zeus' kids shall we move on to the big man himself so I heard a story about a fight between father and son : Zeus and Hermes get into an argument about which of them is held in higher esteem by mortals. They decide to settle the matter by disguising themselves as travelers and visiting a sculptor's studio. Inside the studio, they inquire about the price of a statue of Hermes.  
"Ah, Hermes, messenger of the gods," says the sculptor. "He's 20 drachmas."  
Hermes and Zeus don't know if this is a good price or not, so they make more inquiries. They ask about a statue of Hera nearby.  
"Hera, queen of the gods... She's 30 drachmas. All that curly hair takes longer to carve, you know."  
Zeus smirks to himself, thinking, "My wife costs more than Hermes does!" Then he points to a statue of himself and asks the price.  
"Ah, Zeus, king of the Olympians... Tell ya what - If you buy Hermes and Hera, I'll throw in Zeus for free." So what do yah think my lord too cheap but Hera you are expensive more so than of your husband would that be all the hair and make up gear because those curls must be fake I mean they take oh so long to carve" I stopped and looked around for my next target Hermes was on the floor apollo was smiling Demeter and phrasing giggled Hestia looked worried Dionysus Zeus and hera glowered and the rest were too surprised to do anything " anyway-" I was cut off by max "ok that's enough from James so as you can see he's a joker but how is this part of my plan we'll here it is he's a comedian great for around the court but hey we come as a duo cause someone's gotta save his ass I mean let's see great looks funny jokes and a huge ego but let's say he as last in line when Athena was handing out the brains a little lacking huh"

Sh was grinning wildly before smiling "ok so your asking how this was part of my pLAN we'll as I said when I arrived all this showing off is really quite boring and not a little tedious so as you can see we have taken up all that time so really no time for the boring bits look "she pointed to a sundial at the edge of the room " I believe it is time for the party the clock has run out thank you thank you were here till tomorrow "she bowed grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the others " see told yah it wouldn't be boring thi year."


End file.
